The Creation of The Dark Ace, Chapter 1
by Helmonade
Summary: How Dark Ace became who he is today.


The Creation of the Dark Ace.

Chapter 1 – The One 

A young male stepped quietly across the cold, stoned floor in the corridors of Cyclonia. Footsteps echoed across the walls, bounding to ears like a dull roar. His whole body was engulfed by the shadows; the glisten of his blood red eyes was the only thing that could be seen from any angle possible. His hair was as black as the night above him; it never failed to blend in with the dark abyss that was the shadows perfectly. The male's face was continuously stony, it held no expression; a fixed, dull stare in front of him caused fellow men to cower in the stares wake, his arms swung slightly at his sides as he continued to walk on past a few talons, who avoided him at all costs, even if it meant running the opposite way.

He was heading for the Chamber that the current Master Cyclonis has ordered him to go to. He did not know nor understand why his presence was requested there, but he of course didn't want to create a punishment in the following of his new leader's commands. A slight sniff left his body and a minuscule smile stretched across his narrow pale face as he reached the large wooden door disconnecting the room from the corridor. As he lifted his hand up to knock, the door opened slowly with an expected creak without him even brushing his fingers against it. The stranger looked around at his surroundings, frowning a little as he took them in. Oh how the atmosphere was dim. He barely wanted to know why his attendance was so necessary…

He gulped a little as he spotted a machine with chains and wires dangling all over the place. Before he knew it, the boy was forced against the wall, his arms chained above his head apart, and his feet were stuck to the floor, also apart, so he was in the position of a star-fish. He started to panic as he looked around; it was all happening so fast. He struggled from the chains binding him, missing the sights of a small infant hiding behind a large throne like chair. He didn't know what was going on, and Master Cyclonis emerged from the shadows and stepped forward in front of him, an evil smirk etched on his face.  
"We'll see, boy, just how 'Chosen' you really are." Master Cyclonis grinned before giving out a low evil laugh that sent a shiver down the teen's spine. All his cockiness melted away like ice in a heat wave, quickly replaced by fear.

The screams of pain and suffering echoed throughout the closest corridors of Cyclonia to where the 'experiments' were going on.  
"Experiments?" One talon muttered to his friend, they were both watching from the shadows, "More like torture…poor kid."  
The other talon shrugged, "I wouldn't say that so loud… Master might hear you…"  
Master Cyclonis' ears twitched; a sure sign that he was listening out for any uninvited guests.

A mere child around the age of 6 or 7 was hiding also in the shadows, a while away from the talons. She wasn't particularly camouflaged; her magenta pink hair and bright yellow eyes gave her away, but she was distant, and she was sure that no one could see her from the position she was standing in. This young girl, named Ravess, was a very curious person. She would often wander off from her duties to explore the hidden secrets and passageways of Cyclonia. Ravess understood what this room was all about now, and what happened in it. She had seen a dozen men, young and old, enter this room and undergo these 'experiments' but she had not seen any of them come out again, and now she understood why.

Master Cyclonis grinned evilly as he stood in front of the boy. His body was limp but he was forced up because his wrists were in chains hanging from the ceiling. The pain was unbearable and he could hardly breathe, he didn't have much energy left. His legs weren't able to support him because he was that weak so he was just hanging from his arms, his head hung down and his eyes were closed with his face in a scrunched up expression. The boy didn't even have enough energy to cry out in pain anymore. Master Cyclonis gently lifted up the boy's chin and looked into his eyes, and he could tell, just from that look, that the experiments had worked. Moving away from the boy he turned his back and faced the door to one of the Talons.  
"It has happened, it is a success… We have found the One," He whispered as his lip curled into a grin.

The chains around the boy's wrists were released suddenly, causing him to fall to the stony floor with a crash. He coughed and spluttered droplets of blood and he struggled to stand. A huge wave of energy and warmth shot through his body as he stood up strong, and tall, as if the experiments hadn't just happened. He bowed his head and raised his right fist across his chest.  
"Master…" he said quietly.  
"Rise," Master Cyclonis replied and turned to face him. The boy lifted up his head and stood at attention as Master Cyclonis continued, "welcome to Cyclonia… The Dark Ace."

The boy jerked from his rest, gasping for breath. Was it a dream? He glanced around the shadowed room, the small window seeped in only a small beam of moonlight. Ace sat up suddenly and rubbed his sockets as his eyes adjusted. A large person loomed over him, he yelped. But the figure didn't move. Ace blinked and reached for a light switch or something to help him see. Nothing came to hand.

He waved his arms and clicked his fingers but still the figure would not move. So, he climbed out of the bed and touched it. He suddenly jumped when it dropped clothes on him. He popped out of the cloth mountain and looked back up. The figure was suddenly gone. Then he slapped his forehead in the dark, it was the clothes on a hanger, not a man. He lifted the long sleeved jump-suit up to the light and gasped as the Cyclonian symbol stared at him with its cold sewn eye. Then he remembered everything. The 'experiments', his new Master...The Storm Hawks...everything.

He wasn't Ace anymore...

"I'm the Dark Ace." He gasped.


End file.
